A Romantic Evening for Three
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: An unexpected romantic evening happens between Barty Crouch Jr. and his boyfriends. Written for Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Build a Snowman, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's The Nice List, Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's The Christmas Market, and December Event's Advent Calendar on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Building a Snowman, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's The Nice List, Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's The Christmas Market, and December Event's Advent Calendar on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Building a Snowman I wrote for Stone Eyes and the prompt was (word) cold. For The Nice List I wrote for Calliope and the prompt was to write about cuddling by the fire. For The Christmas Market I wrote for Food and Drink prompt 15. Pork Scratchings which was the action of stroking someone's hair. For Advent Calendar I wrote for day seven which was the moresome pairing of Regulus/Barty/James. Warning for fade to black sex. I hope you all enjoy A Romantic Evening for Three.**

Barty Crouch Jr. didn't know how he got so lucky. Not only was he a member of one the richest families in all of the wizarding world but he had two of the most loving men fawning all over him. He walked into the house that his father had bought him the year he graduated to head Auror carrying a few logs for the fire that he was going to start. Looking towards the living room he could see Regulus lighting some candles.

The dark haired grey eyed man smiled as he caught sight of Barty coming into the living room with the logs for the fire. "Thank God you are here, Barty," he sighed in that overly dramatic way that Regulus had about him. "It was beginning to get freezing in here."

A chuckle sounded from the tree that they had gotten earlier that day. James Potter had originally started out as just Regulus's lover and it was easy for anyone to figure out that Barty would end up winning the hazel eyed man over too. It was no surprise to anyone when the three men were found in a compromising position at one of James's mother's house party.

"Reg," James's voice came from behind the tree as he put the finishing ornament on laughter clear in his tone, "don't be such a drama queen, babe." Coming out from behind the tree to look at Barty he smirked. "It's not as cold in here as Reg's making it out to be."

"I'm not being a drama queen," Regulus sighed folding his arms over his chest which just made James chuckle all the more. Than again that was probably because the big puffy snowman on the front of Regulus's shirt was now be squashed flat. "Stop laughing at me, Jamesy. I'm really cold and I can't help that."

Barty smirked waggling his eyebrows. "I think I know the perfect way we can warm you up," he told Regulus as while popping the wood into the fire. "Do you want to know what it is?"

James was already getting his meaning and had walked over to were Regulus stood in front of the fireplace. He pressed a bruising kiss to Regulus's lips which the younger man returned. Not to soon after Barty wondered over to the duo as James broke the kiss for air.

Barty pulled Regulus into yet another bruising kiss feeling James's hands start to roam. With a slight moan Barty pulled the other two men to the ground with him. A smirk formed on his lips which were now pressed to James Potter's neck. This was his idea of fun.

#############################################################################################

The fire crackled in the fireplace casting a glow on the faces of James and Regulus as they slept cuddled up to Barty in front of the fireplace. He had always like the way the fire made their faces glow. He could feel James nuzzling closer to the warmth of his body knowing the other boy loved deeper than any other man he'd ever been with.

"Barty," whispered Regulus looking up at him.

"What's wrong, Reg?" Barty asked pulling the younger Black brother as close as James was now.

"I love you," he whispered in his sleep.

"I love you too," Barty whispered stroking Regulus's hair as the other boy's breathing turned to soft snores. "I love you too, James Potter." He placed kisses on both men's foreheads before joining them in sleep.

 **I hope you all enjoyed A Romantic Evening for Three.**


End file.
